villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shidou Miyako
Shidou Miyako is a minor character from the manga series Franken Fran. She is an elderly and ruthless woman who will stop at nothing to obtain eternal youth. History We first catch a glimpse of Shidou as a doctor begs for mercy from her by explaining he was never able to find the secret to eternal youth yet and he was not sure he could obtain it. Ignoring his desperate pleas Shidou has her servant be-head him for his failure to deliver what she desired. Deciding that Fran Madaraki might be able to help her achieve her goals Shidou asks for her to come over. Once Fran arrives Shidou puts up a polite demeanor and tells Fran that she wants to become young again and live forever. Fran says it will be difficult but she would see what she could do. As Fran points out she might need to make some clones of Shidou for her research it is revealed that Shidou already has many younger clones made just in case of this type of situation. After a while Fran was able to reverse Shidou's aging process just enough to put her back into her physical prime. Delighted by this Shidou admires herself and in secret with one of her servants asks that he kills some of her clones and harvest their eggs so she could drink the juice from them. Over the next day Fran mentions she came up with a way to grant eternal youth but she'd need time to test it to make sure it was safe. Delighted again Shidou had her servant attack Fran from behind to the point Fran's head was barely attached to her body. Unknown to Shidou whom decided she could and would just perform the process on herself seemingly by just injecting something into herself, Fran was able to reattach her own head and decided to confront her. However it was too late and the process was already done. At first Shidou was smug with Fran until her body started to transform. Fran pointed out that in order to obtain the eternal youth she had to turn every cell into the only cells that could exist indefinitely; cancer cells. As Shidou is now a living and presumably sentient though immobile mass of cancerous tissue Fran points out technically she will remain young forever and might even be immortal before departing. It is unknown what happens to Shidou after this though it is possible and likely that she will remain in an immobile yet living state for an indefinite amount of time. Personality Shidou is portrayed as a vain and egotistical woman who is obsessed with obtaining eternal youth and immortality for herself. She is intolerant of any form of failure to the point any scientist who failed to make progress to prolong her life and reverse the aging process would be be-headed immediately while also stealing their research for her own selfish ends. She is also known for having many clones created for two purposes: one is to be used as guinea pigs for experiments to become immortal and the second reason is so she can have her servants kill them to extract the eggs so she could drink their juices. Not only intolerant in failure even when Fran is able to reverse the aging process and points out she could continually do so until they can permanently stop her aging while also making sure there were no side effects, Shidou has her servant be-head Fran from behind figuring she was no longer needed. Despite all this she tries to conceal the monstrous person she is through a seemingly polite demeanor though her actions make it painfully clear that she's nothing more than a cruel sadistic woman that only cares for herself. Gallery Shidou 2.png|Shidou drinking the juice from her clones eggs. Shidou 3.png|Shidou's final fate as her body becomes a mass of cancer cells. Category:Female Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cannibals Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath